


Expelled Educator

by digitalmeister (digitaleva)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaleva/pseuds/digitalmeister
Summary: What Dante Volcanus was doing during the events seen in the official canon for RWBY. This has no relation to the events of Road to the End.As a note, this will focus on OCs, and therefore have little in terms of canon character's actions.





	1. The Fall, Part 1

"...One nation's attempt at a synthetic army mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First, a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy, yet I have witnessed neither...."

The heavy footsteps rushing past his office pulled Dante from his state of shock at what he was hearing. He couldn't believe what he had just seen or heard. But the cameras weren't wrong. The campus celebrity, Pyrrha Nikos had been caught on film eviscerating her opponent. And that opponent wasn't even a human, but a robot. He sat a few more moments, letting the words playing over his propped up scroll echo in the empty room.

"...Perhaps Ozpin felt as though defeating Atlas in the tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded its streets. Or perhaps this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting kingdom with armed forces...."

He shut off the broadcast and rose quickly. He would have been among the first to admit that he didn't exactly like the Atlas military having a presence at the school, but he could also see the importance of them being there. And he certainly didn't care what that woman thought of Ozpin. That man had provided Vale and the other three kingdoms with a surefire path to peace that had lasted after a horrendous war that had nearly wiped out all life on Remnant. So, to him, that made the enigmatic Headmaster a good idea for a leader.

Picking up his sword from next to his desk, he headed towards the door. Before he could open it, the rear wall of the room came forward to meet him, the solid structure having been forced inward. This allowed the sounds of the defense sirens to echo in the small space, the shrill sound deafening. Before the dust could settle, he forced his way over what was left of the door and out into the hall.

Rounding the corner, he encountered the second of many signs that things were wrong, as he became engaged with a small group of White Fang loyalists. The Faunus supremacist group had been laying low ever since the Grimm had invaded Vale weeks prior, but now he could tell why. Their equipment had been given a substantial upgrade, courtesy what he could only assume were stolen Atlas prototype weapons.

Making quick work of them, he moved further along to see several groups of students from all four academies engaging not only more members of the terrorist group, but Grimm as well.

"This... This isn't right." He had to shake his head a few times and slap his cheek to make sure he wasn't imagining the scene before him. Assured that he was awake, he rushed forward, catching a pair of Beowolves off guard as they had just knocked a couple of students to the ground. As the beasts fell to the ground and began fading away, he offered his hand to one of the pair, a hawk faunus.

"You okay?"

The female student rubbed her head and took his hand. She seemed to be embarrassed. "S-sorry..."

The older human shook his head. "Happens to everybody. But," he returned his attention to the escalating situation at hand, "you need to get out of here."

"But I can fight!"

"Not this time, you don't!" The voice came from the other student, a human. "We are getting out of here!"

She turned her head back to Dante, her eyes now full of uncertainty. He could tell that she wanted to fight, but there was no way he was going to let them.

"Not today. You two get to the evacuation shuttles. Nobody will be mad at you." His tone was an attempt at calm, but it was a poor mask, the frustration and anger seeping through.

"We... I... See you there, right?"

"You bet." He sent them off with that last, positive message, and said a small prayer that they'd make it across the sprawling, and nigh overrun campus.

He was so lost in thought that he failed to notice the Ursa rushing up behind him until it was gunned down by several M37A robots.

"Well, guess I'll take the help where I can get it."

Turning around again, he began leading the mechanized platoon towards the Grimm.


	2. The Fall, Part 2

Less than an hour into the fighting, and there seemed to be no end to the Grimm onslaught. Dante had been joined by several students, their time at the academies varying from those who would be up for graduation soon to those who had only started that year. All of them were backed up by almost a full legion of M37A robots.

They had just finished clearing out a section of the school when it happened. One by one, the robots that had been fighting along side them shuddered loudly, the noise alerting the older, more experienced students that something was wrong.

"Professor?"

"Yeah?"

"Something...." The student's sentence was ended as he took several bullets to his back, the robotic assassin training its gun on a second student before its head exploded, shot by another member of the small fighting group.

"Hey!" Dante ran towards one of the robots before it set its sights on him as its next target.

Separating his swords, the now aware instructor dropped to his knees just as the hijacked robot opened fire. He managed to cut off the legs, but the fall pressed the mechanized assailant's finger into the trigger, allowing it to gun down more trainees.

Try as they might, the students weren't a match for the coordinated attack from the Atlas mecha, and the few remaining made the decision to flee, followed closely by Dante. As he was running his scroll rang. Seeing it was from his former team mate, he answered.

"Caos! What is going on with those damn robots!?"

"No clue, but they just told us here: The school's lost. Everybody is to evacuate."

"Damn. See you at the evac point, then."

Hanging up, he cursed himself for not being more aware of what was going on when the Atlas military had shown up. He was smarter than that, he knew it. All those troops in one place should have been a sign to him that something wasn't right. He led the group he was with through the campus, using back alleys and cutting through buildings when he could. However, he knew that there was one place where they wouldn't be able to hide: The main path to the landing pads.

As they turned a corner, they saw a modified Paladin fire rockets into a group of students and teachers, obliterating them. The oversized war suit turned to face them, and fired again, and everything went black.

~Three days later~

Dante opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He could see that he was in a makeshift hospital, but where? He grabbed the coat of a passing individual.

"Where..." He uttered, barely audible.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Where..." He choked out again, slightly louder this time.

"Just outside of Vale. On a ship headed for Patch," the stranger said.

"I... need... to go... back..."

"The only place you're going is a hospital."

Stretching, Dante realigned his back, the loud cracking heard across the room. "Turn around."

"No can do, cuz."

Dante put his hand on his head as his cousin rounded the corner. Nero was the same height as Dante, with the same eye and hair color. This fact had led to them being called twins in the past. However, the truth was that they were cousins, with their parents being twins. The big difference was in how they wore their hair. Dante kept his tied back, save for a single clump that hung down on the left side of his face. Nero, however, liked to leave his in a devil-may-care mess, much to his wife's chagrin.

"But, if you can do that, you can walk and get out of bed. Come on." Reaching over, he helped his cousin out of his prone position and onto his feet.

"I've... woah... I've got a few questions."

"Yeah? Well so do the parents on this ship. They want to know where their kids all are."

Dante grabbed his head as the images flooded back in. Students and teachers being massacred by seemingly out of control robots. Students overwhelmed by Grimm and meeting their ends that way. Feeling his stomach turn over several times, the swordsman stumbled over to the nearest trashcan and vomited.

"I... I couldn't help them... They...."

"Dante?"

He turned his head to face his cousin, the pain evident. "They're dead, Nero... I... I wasn't good enough."

"None of us saw it coming, man. None of us. According to your old partner, they... the robots... They were hacked somehow. Nobody knows who did it yet. So it wasn't your fault. Even the general was..."

"He can go burn for all I care. It was his fault those damn things were there to begin with." The pain which had filled Dante's eyes only moments earlier was now replaced with rage. He didn't care who. He was going to blame somebody.

"Dante..."

"No. That... That bastard was championing them the whole time. Do you know how many people were killed because of his arrogance!?"

An orderly walked over them. "Outside. Now. Both of you."

The rest of the trip was spent with the two not talking to each other until they reached port.

"I'm going back." Dante's voice was flat and almost lifeless. He seemed changed, and not for the better.

"You can't. They won't let any of us back there," Nero responded. "'Essential personnel only' were their exact words. We'd just be in the way."

"Not to Vale. I'm going back to Atlas."

Nero stared at his cousin in disbelief. "And what good is that going to do, hmm?"

"Plenty. I just need to go away. I... I can't look at them knowing what I know."

"Then stay here. Lily and I have more than enough space to..."

"No." Dante shook his head. "I appreciate it, but no. You two have your lives. I have mine. I'll see you around."

The two then parted, leaving Nero standing on the dock alone.


End file.
